


What Used to Be

by EliseHarwood



Category: Amnesia - Fandom, gangs - Fandom, what Used to Be
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Anxiety, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Romance, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseHarwood/pseuds/EliseHarwood
Summary: Thorsten Matthew King, self-christened Matt, was not a "bad boy". In fact, he was generally considered a "good boy", at least by most of his teachers and most certainly his family.He attended school regularly, obtained relatively good grades, and even played a small amount of piano.However, the series of events that took place soon after he had begun his junior year at Greenwillow High would have changed the opinions of everyone that knew him.Would have....If they had known what happened.And truth be told, Matt himself isn't even sure what happened after waking up in a hospital and discovering that the last five months leading up to 'The Accident' were completely blank. He soon realizes that not only does he have to learn to live with the repercussions of amnesia, but also with everyone's image of the person he had been before everything had changed.





	What Used to Be

Prologue  
There were lights, blaring lights, cutting sharp edges across his vision. Mixing and blurring with the trees around him, twisting every shadow into a monster big enough to block the once-steady moonlight. 

The left side of his face burned. He could feel his hands grasping at pine needles and leaves. He couldn't move properly, his limbs felt weighted and uncoordinated. He couldn't remember what was going on, why he was on the ground? The lights were blinding now, swirling blue and red bulbs that hovered somewhere above though he didn't know why. There was a sense of urgency rushing around him. The shadows were crawling towards him. 

His head gave a sharp throb as he felt himself being rolled over. He could only see light and shadows. Was he floating?

"Thorsten, Thorsten can you hear me?" The voice was garbled and rushed. 

He couldn't respond, his mouth wouldn't work. Another shadow grabbed at him, pulling. Suddenly he dipped into darkness, as he felt his body relax he was jerked quickly to his side, he was sure his head had split. 

"Thorsten, Thorsten, stay with me budd-"

The rest of the words were lost as the shadows closed in. 

But just as they had come, they were gone. He came to slightly as he was jostled, a small dot of light appeared in front of him but it was like looking through twenty feet of murky water at a flashlight. Everything was slurred together, sound, light, feeling. He couldn't tell them apart. 

Was someone speaking? The shadows were back, prowling at the edges of his vision. Thorsten let them creep closer but before he was consumed completely it was as if a small part of his brain clicked on a light.

"Gem."


End file.
